


Savoy Truffle

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: For Mchiken: "Maybe stuffing with Starrison, where they both become way too full from eating too much?"
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Savoy Truffle

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but I'm trying to get back into writing. If you have any prompts please feel free to give 'em!

"Sweet Jesus, aren't you full?"

"Full doesn't even begin to describe it," George moaned, taking another bite of cheesecake. The two had gotten a coupon for an all you can eat desert buffet and decided to take advantage of the all you can eat part.

"Then why are you still eating? You're gonna pop a button!" Ringo gestured to George's tight jeans, the fly straining around his bulging stomach and digging into the delicate flesh. The younger laughed, jiggling his stomach packed tight before quickly curling over on himself as much as he could.

"Ohh- okay- you're right, this is where I stop-" He show for the discomfort in his belly he pressed a hand to it, punctuating the sentence with a horrible burp. He could feel a bit of stomach acid burning the back of his tongue and a strong, tangy taste in his mouth.

"Need some help there?" George felt cold metal rings with warm fingers tracing up the exaggerated curve of his stomach, starting to press into it, drawing out another wet belch.

"Ohh yeah-" George moaned, followed by another burp, his stomach slightly deflating under Ringo's fingers. "Keep goinggg..."

"Keep yer pants on. We save that for the bedroom."

"-or bathroom, or kitchen, or _garage_ -"

"Okay, okay I get it." They both shared a laugh before sighing, leaning back and finally allowing themselves to start digesting the massive amounts of food they'd eaten, until both of their eyes fell upon the unfinished cheesecake sitting atop a castle of used dishes and silverware. Their eyes met, stomachs both groaning angrily in unison, begging them not to eat anymore. 

"So... are we gonna split that?"

"Definitely."


End file.
